Combat Medic
__TOC__ Overview (*Affected by Rank.) Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' *Each level unlocks abilities or effects and also gives the following bonuses: **Increases Fitness, Dexternity, and Mechanical Skill by 2. **Reduces reload and unjam time by 15%. 'First Aid' *Each level unlocks or improves specific Combat Medic abilities related to First Aid. *Each level increases Mechanical Skill by 1. 'Augmentation' *Each level unlocks or improves specific Combat Medic abilities related to Augmentation. *Each level increases Mechanical Skill by 1. 'Revive' *Brings a nearby dead allied hero unit back to life. Secondary Abilities 'Blood Transfusion' *Target allied unit will restore health and energy over time. *Affected by the Blood In Blood Out BO Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) **Additionally allows the ability to be cast twice. 'Nano-Injection' *Target allied unit will restore health instantly and will be cured of specific Ailments. *Affected by the Blood In Blood Out BO Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) 'Anabolic Performance Enhancement' *Improves target friendly unit's attack speed and move speed temporarily. *When cast on an allied unit, the caster has a 50% chance to gain the effect itself. 'Cognitive Enhancement' *Improves target friendly unit's attack damage, attack speed, and attack range temporarily. *When cast on an allied unit, the caster has a 50% chance to gain the effect itself. 'Pain Killer' *Improves target friendly unit's health and move speed while minimizing move speed loss temporarily. *When cast on an allied unit, the caster has a 50% chance to gain the effect itself. Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' *Drains the sprint meter to increase move speed for up to 12 seconds. *Move speed bonus decreases linearly with the sprint meter. *Sprint meter recharges from empty to full in 15 seconds. *Cannot be activated if afflicted by the Fractured Leg ailment. *Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. 'Reload ®' *Discards the remaining rounds in the current magazine and loads a new one. *Consumes 1 magazine. Cannot be performed if insufficient magazines remain. *Will automatically occur when there are 0 rounds remaining and the player has at least 1 magazine, but will not trigger cooldown. *Base reload time is 4 seconds. Reload time is affected by Soldier Skills or the Quick Thinking QT Skill Identifier. *Has a cooldown of 5 seconds. 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' *Removes the Jammed debuff over a short period of time. The amount of time required to remove the debuff has a 16.7% chance to be quadrupled. Is affected by Soldier Skills and the Quick Thinking QT Skill Identifier. *Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. 'Drop Magazine (D)' *If the player has at least 3 magazines readied, will decrease their magazine count by 3 and place a Magazine item with 1 charge into their hero unit's inventory. If its inventory is full, then it will drop at the hero unit's location. *Has a cooldown of 1.5 seconds. 'Jump (Q)' *Displaces the unit in a target direction, allowing it to traverse most terrain obstacles. Also allows the unit to move from a higher elevation to a lower elevation by jumping over cliffs. *Has a cooldown of 8 seconds. *If performed off of a cliff onto a much lower elevation, the unit will suffer from Jump Injury, taking initial damage and decreasing its move speed temporarily. *Cannot be activated if afflicted by the Fractured Leg ailment. 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' *The unit heals itself for 35 health over 10 seconds. *Removes Minor Ailments. *Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. *Is affected by the Self-Sufficient SS Skill Identifier: **Increases the health healed to a random amount between 35 and 70. **Removes Minor Ailments as well as Moderate Ailments. 'Firemode Burst (H)' *Gives the unit an alternating attack speed buff and attack speed debuff until toggled off. *Has a cooldown of 3 seconds. *This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 2. 'Prone (E)' *Increases base damage by 10%. With Soldier Skills level 3, will instead increase base damage by 13%, attack speed by 8%, and range by 1 unit. *Reduces move speed by 80%. *Gives an 80% chance to reduce explosive damage by 35%. *Increases evasion by 15% in PMC mode. *Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. 'SITREP (Z)' *Lists the conditions all allies without full health or has ailments, then pings their positions on the minimap. *Has a cooldown of 3 seconds. 'Rifle Butt' *This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 4 or upon using the Barbaric BA Skill Identifier. *Nearby Light enemies will be periodically knocked back and damaged. 'Frag Grenade (G)' *Throws a frag grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *Deals 400 damage. Costs 85 energy and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. *Unlocked with Command Sergeant Major {CSM} (95,000 Enlisted experience). 'Marksmanship' *Increases attack range by 2 and Dexterity by 8. *Grants a 12.5% chance to land a critical hit, increasing damage dealt by 2x and causing penetration splash damage on that attack. *Unlocked at Soldier Skills level 2. 'Flare Gun (G)' *Fires a Flare Gun at the target point, providing vision of the area within 15 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Enemy units in an area of 6 units radius have 20% decreased move speed. Lasts 45 seconds. *Costs 70 energy and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. *Unlocked with Chief Warrant Officer 5 {CW5} (120,000 Warrant Officer experience). Guides 'Recommended Skill Identiifers' 'Recommended Items' *Combat Medic is allowed to use the following weapons: SOF-AR, HK42, US MCR, M5-MAR, and Styner BR-2. 'Recommended Ability Builds' ''Angel Medic'' Max out First Aid first because ailments are pretty common and to make full use of BO early. After maxing out Revive, go into Soldier Skills to hit harder and run faster. ''Support Medic'' This build allows you to help your team in terms of damage before going into First Aid. Recommended for experienced teams that do not require Combat Medics babysitting everyone. ''Veteran Medic'' This build capitalizes on the 50% chance of self-buff from Augmentation. SI's would be VT + EN. Pain Killer on yourself mitigates the health penalty of VT. Recommended rank would be {CW5} with the Flare Gun unlocked or {SMA} with both VT and the Frag Grenade unlocked. Category:Classes